User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Where?
Jay: Okay, Sasquatch, tell me where you hid the money! Sasquatch: Me died nut stehl ahhhny munney! Jay: QUIET! I'm the one asking questions here. Sasquatch: Daht wahs nut uh kess-chon! Jay: Uggh, can we stop reenacting a movie from the 1980's yet? Dogkid: No, not yet. You haven't even gotten to my favorite part! Jay: When's your favorite part? Dogkid: The end of the movie. Jay: WE'RE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MOVIE! Charlie: Hey, Jay, can I borrow your magnifying glass? Jay: No, I need that to reenact a movie from the- Charlie: Okay thanks! *runs away* Jay: That line has been used SO many times... Dogkid: Uggh. Let's call that a rap. Sasquatch: Buht it ihs kaled uhh maglafrying gas! Jay: *pulls Sasquatch outside, then catapults the building on top of him* Sasquatch: Owie! Jay: Why does Charlie even need that magnifying glass? Come to think of it, he's been in these stories a lot latel- Locy: *smacks Jay with a frying pan* Jay: Too mainstream. Locy: No it's not, I think that's the first time I've done it in your stories! Locy appears behind Locy and smacks Locy with a frying pan. Jay: Okay, I'll just be in Charlie's igloo- *runs away as fast as he can* *** Charlie: Jay? What are you doing here? Jay: Listen. I need to know what you're doing with my stuff. Charlie: Umm... I'm making something... Jay: I'm sorry... What are you making? Charlie: Uggh. My phone stopped working after Gary experimented on it. Jay: And you need a magnifying glass to fix it? Charlie: No... I'm rebuilding my phone into something more awesome. Jay: By yourself? Shouldn't you get help from Gary? Where is he anyway? Charlie: Well... In Gary's lab... Gary: Oww... Why is my head on the floor? Back in Charlie's igloo... Charlie: I don't want him to get a head of his work... Jay: I can help you then! You know I'm Gary from a different universe! Charlie: Umm, Jay... I'd, uh, rather do this by myself- Wingman: Hey, Charlie, is this the Sasquatch tracker you're building? Wingman sits on the device and the igloo explodes. Jay: SASQUATCH TRACKER? Charlie: Umm, yeah, sorry I lied to you... It's supposed to allow me to go to wherever Sasquatch is, so I can find out who he's working for. Jay: Why are you so focused on him? Charlie: He's suspicious. It won't be long before he tries to take over Club Penguin again- Jay: Again? Did I miss something? Charlie: Oh, right. You were on that mission where you had to save that narwhal... Why did that take three months? Jay: Turns out there are 822 times more narwhals than there are penguins on Club Penguin. Charlie: Can you help me build my Sasquatch tracker? Jay: *rebuilds Charlie's igloo in two seconds* Sure! Three hours later... Charlie: It's done! Jay: Wow, this is a really big Sasquatch tracker... Charlie: Yeah, it's like 5,400 times the size of my igloo! Jay: Let's climb to the top to make it work... Both of them are sucked into a portal as they reach the top. Meanwhile, wherever Sasquatch is... British Accent Guy: Hello, Sasquatch. My name is Mister Mister Mister, but you can call me Mr. Mister Mister Mister. I know your current employer will be angry if I steal you from him, but- Jay: Stop right there, British Accent Guy! Charlie: Who is Sasquatch's current employer? Mr. Mister Mister Mister: Not sure, exactly, but he- or she- goes by the name of Gaea, the Greek person of Earth. Jay: Gaea... Charlie: You know something about Gaea? Jay: Yes. Sasquatch: Plez! GET OUTTA MAH CAVE! Jay: British Accent Guy- Mr. Mister Mister Mister: My name is Mr. Mister Mister Mister! My father is Senior Senior Senior, Sr. and my son is Junior Junior Junior, Jr. My wife is- Charlie: Mrs. Missus Missus Missus? Mr. Mister Mister Mister: No, actually, she's Jenny. Charlie: *gasps* NOT JENNY!!! Jay: Whatever, I'm still calling you British Accent Guy. Sasquatch: GET OUTTA MAH CAVE! Jay: *steals a bunch of papers from Sasquatch's desk, then teleports out with Charlie* Wingman: Hey, guys, you left me be- Sasquatch: *grabs an axe* Wingman: Again? Oh, sh- An axe-swinging noise is heard from outside of Sasquatch's cave. Meanwhile, at Charlie's igloo... Charlie: I feel a disturbance in the universe. Jay: Where's Wingman? Charlie: What are you talking a- OH, COME ON! A rainbow appears outside. Charlie: I think I might know where he is. Jay: Rainbow Puffles don't come from rainbows, Charlie. Charlie: You're right. Rainbows come from Rainbow Puffles. Jay: I'm sorry, did I miss something again? To be continued... Jay: What? That can't be the end! Locy: *smacks Jay with a frying pan* Jay: Uggh, Charlie, you go search for Wingman, and I'll go home. In Jay's igloo... Computer: CAN YOU FEEL IT? YOUR LIFE WILL NOT BE THE SAME AFTER THIS, JAY, YOU KNOW IT WON'T. YOUR INEVITABLE DESTRUCTION WILL COME SOON. TOO SOON. YOU WILL NEVER EXPECT IT. EVERYONE YOU TRUST WILL BE UNTRUSTWORTHY. WHO SHOULD YOU TRUST AND WHO SHOULDN'T YOU? THERE'S SOMEONE YOU'VE ALWAYS TRUSTED. EVERYBODY HAS TRUSTED THEM. THE FORGOTTEN WILL RISE AGAIN. YOUR CLUB PENGUIN ISLAND WILL BE SINKING, JAY. SINKING... Category:Blog posts